From Hunted to Hunter
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: Captured as a young wolf by the Volturi and spared(what a joke) for certain purposes, Bella has nothing but utter hatred for the vampire species. When the Cullen Coven visit Italy to meet with old friends, Bella will soon learn from a little pixie named Alice that not all vampires are as evil as she once believed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will.**

**A/N: I'm just kinda having fun with this story and have no idea where it's going or what I'm going to do with it, but eh... *shrugs* I figured what the hell, why not? So this is the first chapter of the story I haven't even named yet. Go figure.**

My nails dug deep into the ground as a scream filled the air. My pain filled screams seemed louder to my newly sensitive ears. It was like being reborn again, only... despite the new acute senses, there was pain with it. Lots of it. But first let me explain.

You see, my people, or better yet, my species were known as the "Children of the Moon". Yes, that's right. I am a werewolf although the legends that the humans tell aren't fully the truth. No big surprise there though. For example, a bite from someone of my kind didn't change the person bitten. I mean, we aren't vampires. We were actually born this way. Another thing, it is said that we change because of the moon, but that is only somewhat true I suppose. Once a certain age, typically being around thirteen or so, we have our first change during a full moon after that we usually could just shift whenever. It took a few years for my kind to mature after that and just stop aging all together which is fascinating and all being an immortal, but I had bigger things to worry about at the moment because tonight was my first change.

"Come on, Bella. You can do it. It will be over soon. Just hang in there." My older sister, Katarina spoke quietly trying to reassure me. She had changed just five years before this so she was aware of how I felt.

I clenched my teeth trying not to make a sound as my heart picked up in speed. Its beating echoing in my ears followed by a loud crack. My mouth opened again to scream out in agony, but a deep, animalistic snarl replaced it instead.

"It will be okay." Katarina's voice spoke urgently.

With eyes burning and body seeming like it was falling apart, I couldn't help but notice that my teeth were sharpening and canines were growing. More sounds of cracking filled the night air and just when I thought I would die from the excruciating pain of my change, my body seemed to explode leaving a midnight black wolf behind in the place where a girl once lay.

My mind raced with human and animal thoughts until basic instincts started to take away the human ones. I flexed the muscles in my legs and stood up on all fours coming face to face with the older girl. My lips curled back over the sharp canines that decorated my mouth rather nicely and I growled deeply at her. Her chocolate brown eyes faded in color until the whites of her eyes were black and the brown was now a vibrant red. I felt the fur along my back raise with the threat and lunged at her.

My body collided with hers sending us both to the ground, me on top of her. I snapped my teeth close to her face trying to bite, but her hands held on tightly to the sides of my head just under my ears, pulling back with great strength. She snarled at me and bared her teeth.

"Get off of me, Bella!" She growled through clenched teeth. A growl of my own found its way past my lips and I snapped my teeth again getting even closer to her face. She turned her head just barely missing my teeth again and growled. With quick thinking, she slid her legs up under me placing her feet against my stomach and kicked upwards sending me through the air.

I landed on my side and quickly rolled back to my feet shaking out my coat and body. Lowering my head and flattening my ears against my skull, I snarled and prepared to attack again when she spoke in a double tone voice.

"BELLA, NO!" My ears perked up for the slightest second before I growled again and stalked forward. This time when I lunged at her, she met my attack head on. Moving carefully and avoiding a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, she wrapped her arms around my neck and slammed me down into the grown. My wolf tried to fight back against her not liking the show of dominance, but her strength was too great.

"Don't lose who you are, sister. Don't forget about your human side. Find your balance and come back to me." Again, that double tone voice spoke and I began to relax. Animal and human thoughts battled it out until they seemed to find some sort of chemistry.

Sensing this, Katarina let me go and I stood up stretching out my muscles. "Not bad. Most take even longer to gain control of their basic instincts. You're doing well, Bella."

I gave her a wolfish grin and nudged her gently with my nose wagging my tail when she started scratching the side of my neck.

"I think it's best if we get going. I can't imagine why anyone would come out this far into the forest, but stranger things have happened and I don't want someone to find us here..." Her words cut off quickly and I watched her head turn to stare in a certain direction. I could smell them then. It wasn't an awful smell. In fact, it was quite pleasant smelling, but something about it set my instincts off and made me feel uneasy.

Dark cloaked figures blurred into view. Obviously not humans. They had a certain vibe about them. One that screamed danger. I lowered my head, ears flat against my skull and snarled threateningly at them.

"You mean someone like us?" A smooth, velvet like voice spoke. This figure stood in the center of the group and though his voice was calm, it still held a menacing tone to it.

"Step away, Leech and no one has to get hurt." Katarina growled. I snapped my teeth and continued to snarl at them. Laughter was heard among the group as they took our threat less than serious.

"Awe, you hear that? I think the dog is trying to sound scary." A deep voice chuckled and a large vampire took a step forward.

"Caius, may we?" A female voice who sounded bored asked and I watched as another figure, this one more petite, took a step forward.

The man in the middle who must have been Caius raised his hand and gestured in our direction.

"Of course. You all know what to do. _Kill_ the abominations."

Katarina took no time in shifting into a large arctic white wolf. Her red eyes met mine quickly before she moved in front of me protectively and let loose a growl from deep in her chest.

_ Run, Bella!_

_ No! I can't leave you! _I whimpered.

_ You have to go! Get out of here, please! Just do it! I'll hold them off!_

A tear ran down my face and I took off deeper into the forest narrowly missing trees and other of snarls and hisses danced around my ears followed by a yelp. I could feel my sister's pain and I slowed turning back to look in the direction I had come.

_Don't you... Dare... Bella._ She grunted. _Just keep going._

With a little more hesitation, I finally started running again. My mind kept wondering back to her. I felt like I was in a nightmare. My heart racing like it had during my change. Finally, I came to a clearing and stopped once again.

_Just keep going... _Her voice seemed weaker. More tired. I was hit with a wave of pain all of a sudden and collapsed to the ground whimpering, but just as it came, it was gone. Along with everything else. I couldn't feel her emotions anymore. Her thoughts. Her voice. All gone. And I was alone.

_Katarina?! KAT?! _I screamed frantically. It was no use though because there was nothing. Just silence. I shifted back into human form unable to decide what to do. She would come back. She had to.

Hot tears streamed down my face and I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. She wouldn't be okay. She would meet me here. She just had to. She was Kat. She could make it through anything.

Time felt like it was flashing by even though it had only been minutes. I paced impatiently waiting for her, stopping only when my sensitive ears picked up the slightest of sounds. The feeling of being watched hit me hard and I turned to look at the edge of the clearing. Nothing. Or so it appeared. I snarled and stalked forward shifting into my lanky wolf form. The raven fur along my back rose and I scanned the area. Searching. Waiting.

A dark cloaked figure sped out of the treeline toward me. Not wasting time, I took off in his direction ready to collide when he side stepped me and sent a knee crashing into my side. I heard my ribs crack and slid across the ground. Trying to catch my breath, I stood on shaking legs wheezing.

I bared my teeth and took a slow step forward toward him. That's when another one came from behind me, grabbing my tail and throwing me back into the center of the clearing. I shook my head trying to clear it and got up a little slower this time, but fell back down shifting to human form. I noticed then that there were more of them.

"Stay down, pup, so that I can be done with you." One growled.

"I like when it gets up." Another laughed. "Makes it much more interesting."

I looked around at all of them. Surrounded. Like an impending doom. A leech was beside me in the blink of an eye. His hand grabbing onto my throat as he lifted me high up into the air. My hands wrapped around his wrist. He looked up at me letting his dark hood fall back. Red eyes stared into my chocolate brown human ones before he looked around at everyone else almost seeming like he was showing me off.

"Tonight, we were victorious! Tonight, we are one step closer to the extinction of these abominations! Tonight," He looked back into my eyes. "You will die like the others."

"Fuck you." I could feel the irritation of my eyes changing to their wolf color and bared my teeth at him. His hand began to tighten around my throat and I gasped for air.

"You don't scare me, you filthy mutt." He chuckled. I dug my nails deep into his skin getting the smallest feeling of satisfaction when he grit his teeth.

"Really... You could've fooled me." I said between breaths. He hissed at me and was about to break my neck when someone spoke up.

"Wait Caius... Dearest brother, don't kill it yet." He dropped me to the ground and I choked on air trying to fill my lungs.

"You can't be serious?!" He growled. "You're just as against them as I am, Aro!"

Said vampire was near us in an instant. He knelt down next to me tucking my hair behind my ear and I snarled.

"Yes, but this one is young. It can be trained."

"Have you gone mad?" Caius questioned.

"I'm not a pet!" I growled deeply at him.

"Quiet. We have much to do." Aro spoke with finality in his voice and I could tell that my life had just taken a strange turn which was weird coming from the supernatural.

**A/N: Um yeah. No idea where this is going, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy it. OH! Hey guess what? I finally graduated high school *takes a bow* Thank you. Thank you.**


End file.
